


Unsteady Ground

by samstoleaburger



Series: Here we are again (like clockwork) [4]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Broken Families, Emotional Baggage, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Injury Recovery, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: Dante couldn't help but stand in the doorway, staring at the scene and wondering, briefly, if this is how they were with each other before the whole thing with Mundus happened.(Or the one where Vergil's recovering but things aren't all rainbows and skittles.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> All righty. Straight to the point: I, personally, got annoyed when Vergil turned out to be bad during the game. I mean, I kinda knew that they were going to pull _something_ with Vergil because, hello, DMC never quite had happy endings for the boys. So it's safe to say I was sorely disappointed when I found out I was right. In which case, upon remembering this, I accidentally ended up writing this. (I don't excuse what **either** of them did in the game, but I guess I'm a bit of a sucker for sympathizing with Vergil on some levels.)
> 
> Should probably also point out that there's a callback to one of the enemies from the 'classic DMC' games. Let's see if anyone can find it. Though it's pretty obvious once you get to it. Also, I tend to call the swords Vergil can conjure 'spiritual/summoned swords.' So...yeah. I think that's about it.

Vergil sat at the corner of the bed, his back facing the door as he typed away on his laptop. His eyes were hazed over, going through the motions of putting his password in and looking through his credit history. Just as he had when Mundus had control of the city, when he'd been trying to help fund his own army to take that demon spawn down. When he'd been trying to locate and bring in Dante.  
  
His fingers twitched as they hovered just centimeters from the keys.  
  
Vergil brought his hands back and placed them in his lap as he turned his attention toward the window. The sky had darkened, becoming a purplish, pink hue with a little yellow mixed in and it had a surreal quality to it. Then again, that seems to have become the norm since the demons in Limbo could no longer hide themselves from the humans and that humanity now knew the horrors that went on beyond what they were told.  
  
He'd overheard the newscasters spewing out facts that kept flooding their studios on the first day. After Dante and Kat had dragged Vergil's unconscious body off their mother's tombstone and brought him to a random establishment that Dante claimed was going to be their base of operation. Kat had tended to the wounds Dante would get from going out and slaying the demons that roamed the streets, but she would never be alone with Vergil for any longer than necessary.  
  
Not that he could blame her. He wouldn't want to be around himself either after the spectacle that happened after Mundus' defeat.  
  
Dante was the only one who would approach Vergil like he wasn't a ticking time-bomb and Vergil wasn't entirely sure how he should feel about it. He knew that Dante was dangerous, but so was he. They both had their varying degrees of fangs and barbs, yet Dante ignored it in favor of making sure Vergil _stayed_.  
  
Though it wasn't like Vergil was in any condition to retrieve Yamato and walk away. His chest and heart, although healing at a steady pace, weren't quite ready for any strenuous activity. Especially if Dante so happened to be back when Vergil decided it was time to leave. Channeling his demonic energies wasn't an option either, especially after he'd tried taking Yamato back from Dante by calling it and only ended up gasping and curling up into a ball of pain.  
  
He wasn't even supposed to be _alive_ -  
  
With a tisk, he shut his laptop down and closed the lid before setting it aside.  
  
"You seem pissed off."  
  
Vergil grit his teeth and twisted around to face the doorway where Dante had his arms crossed, leaning against the frame as calm as you please. He noticed that Dante had taken off his jacket and shirt in favor of letting his new wounds get some air. He then scoffed at the look of amusement that crossed Dante's features. "You look like you've been run through with a saw."  
  
Dante shrugged a shoulder. "Not too far off. Those fat bastards are a pain in the ass to take care of when there's like..." He paused for a moment, squinting an eye as if trying to recall the right number. "Five of 'em."  
  
"Please. Five of them gave you trouble? You must be getting soft." Vergil turned away and placed a hand over his chest, lightly prodding at his shirt as he did so. "I'm sure you have more than enough to do today than bother me, Dante."  
  
"Y'know, Vergil, maybe if you were less of a prick, Kat might actually come talk to you and keep you company."  
  
He curled his hand into a fist and glared at the far wall. "I don't _need you_ and you've both made it perfectly clear you don't _want me here_ either. So what would be the point in trying?"  
  
Vergil tensed when he heard the floorboard creak under Dante's boots as he got closer. "Because, believe it or not, some people care about you. _I_ care."  
  
Just out of his peripheral, Vergil caught sight of Dante raising his hand and reaching out touch his shoulder. Which he was not going to allow without some repercussions. "That's bullshit and we both know it." Vergil hissed, turning and smacking Dante's hand away. " _Leave me_ , Dante." he ground out.  
  
Dante's face scrunched up, the frustration and rage from _before_ making an appearance before he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

For the first time in a while, Vergil felt as if he could get up and wander the building without collapsing after a few steps. It may be fleeting, but Vergil wasn't going to waste time going over the pros and cons.  
  
He pressed his hand down on the bed, clutching the sheets as he slid off to rest his feet on the floor and almost jerked back from the chill of the hardwood on his bare skin. Taking a steadying breath and steeling himself, Vergil set one foot down then the other before easing himself up to stand. The movement was slow, calculated and he was taking the utmost care not to pull at his injury. He relinquished his hold on the comforter and lifted his hand with a slow exhale.  
  
There. He was standing and not tempted to crawl back under the covers in favor of doing something on his laptop. This, right there, was a good sign.  
  
Now all he had to do was avoid running into Kat and Dante. As one would most likely report his 'activities' to the other and, thus, have Vergil escorted right back to bed. Which he didn't want in the slightest. Not today.  
  
Vergil made his way toward the door and twisted the handle to crack the door open. He furrowed his brows as he focused on hearing if someone was coming down the hallway and had a faint recollection of when Dante used to do this when their mother told them to go to bed. How Dante would want to stay up longer and would eventually, somehow, drag Vergil into playing with him until they both passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Had he not been as annoyed as he was, Vergil would've smiled from the heartfelt memory.  
  
After a tense silence, he pushed the door open and peered down the hallway to find only scarce traces of light illuminating the way. Small dust particles danced in the sunlight and there was the faint sound of, what he assumed, cooking utensils clattering in the kitchen. Other than that, it was fairly quiet and gave him some hope that Kat was (and would stay) in the kitchen so he could walk freely.  
  
He didn't want to deal with Dante anytime soon. Although he was grateful that he hadn't been left to die, the memory and pain felt as fresh as if it had happened just yesterday. It was, now that he'd had time to think about it, unreasonable to be acting this way. To spit venom towards those he'd wanted to see again, even if it was just to replace the last expression they'd worn.  
  
They'd given him shelter and a place to recuperate. A _safe_ place. One Dante protected with his bare hands and one that Kat no doubt warded to the best of her abilities.  
  
But, despite all that, Vergil couldn't help but feel like this was all too good to be true. That somehow, underneath it all, there was a catch. A price. One he may not ever be able to pay. That perhaps it was a ruse, a false safe haven that his mind constructed in his last moments to give him some peace.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment to recollect himself before he ventured forth.  
  
There were a couple rooms he'd passed, two with the door shut and one that was left wide open. Clothes were strewn about in a haphazard fashion, as if the owner had no care in the world where they wound up. The sheets were tangled and seemed stained with a dark red substance - blood, he realized - while a pile of soiled bandages lay atop a first-aid kit. Upon closer inspection, Vergil noticed that Rebellion was propped up against the wall near the bed.  
  
His chest gave a twinge at the sight of the sword seeming so harmless like this when he knew that it was the exact _opposite_.  
  
He tensed once he finally caught the sound of boot soles scraping against floorboards and could catch the trail end of, "- gonna go check."  
  
It was even worse when Vergil turned and his eyes locked onto Dante's once he reached the top of the stairwell. He felt his right hand's fingers flex, as if ready to reach for a weapon that is no longer in his possession or to throw some spiritual swords at Dante. To stall for time, give him those precious seconds to go and lock himself away in the room they'd given him. Anything, _anything_ , was better than this.  
  
"What're you doing out of bed?" Dante's brows furrowed as he took his hand off the railing. "As a matter of fact, what are you doing up and walking around? You should be resting."  
  
Vergil clenched his jaw and curled his hand into a fist. "I'm not a child, Dante. I'm a full grown man and will do as I please. If you don't like it, then give me Yamato and I will take my leave."  
  
Dante grit his teeth and tisked as he turned his head to the side, taking his eyes off of Vergil in favor of glaring at the floor. "If I would've known you were gonna be like this, I would've -" He stopped, voice trailing off and his eyes glossed over.  
  
"You 'would have' what? Left me to die?" Vergil broke his gaze away from Dante as he said it, a bitter taste teasing the back of his throat. "Is that what you were going to say, _brother_?"  
  
"Goddammit, Vergil! Would you just -" Dante raked a hand's fingers through his hair as the other moved to grab the railing, the wood splintering under the pressure. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he pivoted his head. "Would you just _work_ with me? Just this once?"  
  
Vergil balked, sucking in a breath and stabilizing himself once again before he spat, "The last time we worked together, I was the one who ended up with a sword in his chest." He rose a hand to place it exactly where Rebellion had gone through. "In _my heart_ , Dante! And you honestly expect me to 'work with you' again? Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
Dante lowered his hand and opened his eyes to look at Vergil. "I'm _trying_ , Vergil! That's the best I can do right now!"  
  
"Well, trying isn't good enough! Nothing can fix this!"  
  
Dante barely held back the growl threatening to crawl out and he took a step toward Vergil, only to watch him take a step back in response. "Look, I'm trying my best!" Dante's hand swung out, grabbing hold of Vergil's arm once he realized that Vergil would keep putting distance between them and, inevitably, would lock himself back up in his room. "I don't know what else you want from me!"  
  
Vergil's eyes widened a fraction, his heart rate picking up from being grabbed and how Dante's grip tightened when he wriggled in an attempt to get free. "Unhand me, Dante!"  
  
"No, Vergil!" He yanked his arm back, forcing Vergil to stumble forward. "No more running or hiding in your room! We need to talk!"  
  
"No, we don't! Let go of me this instant!"  
  
"Vergil -"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dante, what's going on? I thought you were going to -" Kat's voice came to an abrupt halt, as did whatever Dante was about to say and all three of them stood where they were. Stock still, unsure, terrified.  
  
It was the perfect opportunity for Vergil to break Dante's hold and he took it without complaint. Even if it had Dante snap his attention back towards him and resulted in Vergil feeling more than seeing the renowned determination that came from it.  
  
To say that dinner ended up being blanketed in a deafening silence was the understatement of the century. It was smothered.

* * *

"I don't get it, Kat. I mean..." Dante dug his fingers into his hair as he hung his head, elbows pressed flat against the table and a beer just inches away. "I'm glad we found him but back then he seemed...happy to see us. Now Vergil's just..." He took a hand away and made a vague gesture toward the staircase. "He doesn't want anything to do with us."  
  
Kat bit her lip as she pulled out the chair right across from Dante and sat down. "Dante, we haven't really given him any reason to stay." She dropped her gaze when Dante rose his and she rubbed her knuckles. Slow, careful. "In fact, I don't think I'd want to be around someone who almost killed me either. If I had the choice on staying or going, I'd choose to leave as soon as I could." Kat took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "To be honest, I haven't had it in me to talk to him since then. Every time I try to go see him, I just...I can't. I remember everything he said before you two -"  
  
"Yeah. I kinda got that."  
  
She swallowed. "I want to but I can't. Not yet."  
  
Dante furrowed his brow as he reached for his can of beer, lolling his head back and gulped a few mouthfuls before he put it back down. He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth and frowned as he turned in his seat. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Why would he want to take out Mundus and then take his place? It just seems..." Dante trailed off and chose to take another sip instead. "It's not something I thought he'd try to do."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Kat opened her eyes and leveled Dante with a look. "Really? How much do you actually remember about Vergil?"  
  
He stopped mid-motion of another mouthful and lowered his hand as he regarded Kat. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you remember, Dante?"  
  
"I remember enough."  
  
"No. _How much_?" Kat pursed her lips as she watched Dante's demeanor shift. Confusion began to crowd at the edges alongside uncertainty, making it fairly obvious what the answer was. "Despite how it may seem, Vergil wasn't happy while he grew up with his foster parents. He always knew that something was missing and when he remembered you, it changed _everything_ for him. He wanted so badly to find you, Dante. He tried anything and everything."  
  
"How do you..." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat down just enough to finish. "How do you know about this?"  
  
"Because he told me." She cast a glance toward the stairs. "They were never really around and his life was cushioned with money, but there was no affection to speak of. He was lonely and remembering you, Dante, gave him some hope that maybe you would find each other again. That he wasn't alone anymore." Kat parted her lips then closed them, as if reconsidering what she was about to give and chose to hide it. "So tell me. How much do you remember?"  
  
Dante furrowed his brows and turned his attention to the beer can. It was then that it dawned on him that Vergil may have just let his love fester for the ghost of who Dante had once been. That they'd changed so much since they were separated and that neither was the child that had been left at the gates of two different orphanages. And with this realization came another, bringing new light to the argument he'd had with Vergil a couple hours ago.  
  
_"You only remember whatever conveniences you! Maybe if you stopped and just_ remembered _, then maybe you would start to understand!"_  
  
_"What are you talking about?! Of course I remember! If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have helped you get rid of Mundus for mom's sake!"_  
  
_"Was it really for mother, Dante?"_  
  
_"Yes! That bastard killed her and I swore that I'd never forget -"_  
  
_"But you_ did _. If you hadn't then you would have been after Mundus' head long before we found you and helped you remember who and what you are."_  
  
He quickly set the can down before he crushed it in his palm. "...not nearly enough."

* * *

The more time that passed, the closer Vergil was to being fully healed and soon he would be able to walk out of their 'home' without looking back. He only cursed that a major organ had ended up being punctured, as it always took the longest to stitch back together. If his heart had been spared, he would've summoned Yamato to his side a week ago.  
  
As it was, Vergil stayed in his room unless Dante came in or he was called to eat at the table. Or, in rarer cases, when neither Dante or Kat were present in the building and he could wander freely.  
  
Though, from what he could gather, Dante was slowly but surely changing the public's view on him. Turning from scorn and disdain to praise for him taking the time to clean up the mess Mundus had left behind once the viel was lifted. Actual, honest to God, praise for putting his hands forth to rid the streets of the lingering demons. Even though, beneath it all, Limbo was a cesspool for demons and no matter the effort, they would never cease their reign of terror.  
  
At least, not at this rate. Not with two people sacrificing their sleep in the name of making the city better.  
  
Vergil stood by the window and pressed his hand against the frame as he watched shadows skitter across the asphalt outside. He curled his hand into a loose fist as they flittered back and forth, not quite acting like how shadows should. It wasn't until he saw Kat round the corner to come back inside that it clicked and Vergil tisked as he pulled away from the window.  
  
He hurried down the stairs and reached the bottom just as Kat began to open the door to come inside. Once he caught a glimpse of just _what_ began to from behind her, Vergil reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist to pull her toward him. All the while completely disregarding her trepidation as he did such. "Get away from the door!"  
  
The creature on the other side of the door tilted its head to the side and chittered as Kat whipped her head back around to stare at it. Her eyes widened as she wrenched her arm free to go to the door and slam it shut. As she did so, the creature threw its arm back before throwing it forth, the limb morphing into a vine-like consistency and heading straight for Kat. However, just before it reached her, something flew past her face and sliced the offending appendage clean off.  
  
She didn't bother trying to find out just what saved her and shouldered the door shut with a ' _click_ ' of the deadbolt once it was closed.  
  
Kat turned before she fumbled to get her bag off her shoulder and dug through the multiple spray cans. She furrowed her brows and cursed when she couldn't find the one she was looking for, looking up after a moment to see Vergil eying the door down. It was then that she noticed three summoned swords pointed directly at the only place the creature could come in. Where it was trying to come in, the door rattling as it banged against it.  
  
She also saw that Vergil was clutching at his chest, sweat beginning to form on his brow.  
  
The next collision with the door was enough to snap her out of her thoughts and Kat reached for her cellphone. She quickly pulled up Dante's number and held the device against her ear as she resumed searching through her bag. It had to be in here somewhere. There was no way she hadn't prepared a spray can for this particular demon.  
  
Three rings later and Dante picked up, sounding a tad out of breath as he said, "Somethin' wrong, Kat?"  
  
"Dante," She cast a glance back toward the door, "Dante, we have a problem. There's something here and -" A high pitched screech cut her off and she gripped the edge of her bag with a shudder. "I can't find the spray I had ready for this demon. And..."  
  
"Kat, slow down. Breathe. I'm on my way." There was a rush of air on his end, causing a crackle to resound through the earpiece. "Can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I think this thing has been waiting until you were gone before it made its move." Kat bit her lip and pressed her shoulder against the phone to hold it as she dug further. "Vergil's watching the door, but I think it's going to break soon if I don't find -"  
  
"Vergil's watching the door? What's he gonna do? Lecture it to death?"  
  
"Dante..." She tossed a couple cans aside. "He's far from defenseless."  
  
"He's still healing!"  
  
" _He's far from defenseless._ " she stressed. One of the nearby windows crashed, the shadow demon tumbling through with the glass shards embedded in its skin. Another soon joined and what looked to be a third. "Shit! So much for the door."  
  
"You gotta give 'em credit though. It'd be kinda stupid not to go for the windows."  
  
A sword slammed into one of the demon's abdomen, a second joining soon after and aiming a little higher. Just enough to pin the creature to the wall as it wailed.  
  
Kat turned her attention back toward her bag. "Dante, you're not helping."  
  
There was another screech as Vergil tossed another sword toward the second demon once it leapt toward Kat. He released his hold on his shirt in favor of having both hands free, directing the spiritual blades with the utmost focus. Making sure they tore through and decapitated their target in a ruthless yet efficient manner.  
  
He kept an eye on Kat as he kept the demons' focus off her, buying her as much time as she needed to find the right spray can.  
  
If it was even there.  
  
One of the shadows twisted, curling back like a viper about to pounce and threw itself at him. Without wasting time on whether or not he should dodge, Vergil grit his teeth as he brought one of the swords into existence right in front of him. Taking hold of the handle just in time to block an overhead strike and retaliated by cleaving it in two.  
  
He turned to face the other two demons and tightened his hold on the sword as he manifested two more.

* * *

Dante doesn't think he'll ever forget hearing the gun go off and seeing Lilith's gaping stomach where the child used to be. He'll never forget the gut wrenching scream she let out when she looked at her blood soaked hands that held bits and pieces of what used to be there. And Dante will always remember how the blown up fetus looked as it lay on the ground at her feet in small, meaty chunks.  
  
However, there's one thing he forgot about that day.  
  
He forgot how easy it was for Vergil to pull the trigger to end her life and how precise he was in downing an entire SWAT team. He forgot that Vergil may seem analytical and calm, but he also had the capability to destroy whatever stood in the way of his goals. That he could do it without hesitation most of the time, yet always made sure it was a _good_ calculated step before taking it.  
  
The wreckage in the building once he got inside painted a clear picture of what had transpired while Dante made his way there.  
  
He was relieved, though, once he followed the devastation into the kitchen and saw Kat bandaging Vergil's arm. She seemed to be taking extra care not to irritate the gouge and Vergil simply watched in silence. Occasionally he would hiss as she applied ointment, but stayed quiet regardless.  
  
Dante couldn't help but stand in the doorway, staring at the scene and wondering, briefly, if this is how they were with each other before the whole thing with Mundus happened. If this is how Kat looked out for Vergil and if Vergil put himself in harm's way to keep her safe. Disregarding his own well-being in favor of knowing he protected someone he cared for.  
  
Like he'd done for Dante and how Dante had done the same.  
  
He didn't make a comment on the way Vergil twitched when he finally noticed him standing in the doorway. Instead, Dante made his way into the room and sat down in the chair across the table to tend to his own wounds. "So...I was thinkin' about ordering pizza."  
  
Kat paused for a moment before she applied the binding to keep the bandage from falling off. "I think we deserve to spoil ourselves tonight."

* * *

Vergil rucked his shirt up as he stood in front of the shower, the bathroom comfortably warm as hot water sprayed from the showerhead. He pulled it off with a huff and took a moment to hazard a glance at his reflection. The skin around his heart had healed seamlessly, not a scar in sight, and Vergil felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sight. He set his shirt aside and slowly peeled the bandage off of his arm, clenching his jaw as the clotted fabric lightly tugged at his injury.  
  
While it had healed overnight, the gash wasn't fully sealed and Vergil knew that it meant that his heart was still recovering.  
  
He placed the bandages on the sink without much thought as to where and gripped his arm to get a better look. The shadow demon had managed to get in a lucky shot when Vergil had been temporarily distracted by one of them trying to attack Kat. A ploy that had worked in their favor until Vergil finally managed to best them. All the while protecting Kat as she sprayed around any place the demons could use to prevent entry.  
  
It had felt good to fight after so long. He'd almost forgotten how the rush of adrenaline felt and how sweet victory tasted. Much unlike defeat, which was sour, smelled and tasted strongly of blood.  
  
Vergil let go of his arm and went to remove his jeans. He was glad that now he didn't need to take the utmost care in discarding his clothes when he needed to bathe. It had been a long and tedious process before and it had been painful. Absolutely, horrifically painful and he had refused any aid that Dante had offered.  
  
Still, he made sure to take his time as he washed himself. Dabbing at his arm, lightly running his hand over the torn flesh once he placed the washcloth in his other hand. The scab felt rough under his fingertips, catching on his thumb as it passed and Vergil hissed. He clutched the washcloth like a lifeline as he rose his arm to be directly under the spray, watching as it rinsed away the slightly pinkened suds.  
  
Vergil held the cloth up to the showerhead, soaking it through and squeezing the soap from it. He repeated the process until all that he wrung out was water before he patted it around the scab to rid of any excess soap. Slow, methodical, careful.  
  
He was in no rush to finish unlike how he was before with the Order and needing to constantly look over his shoulder.  
  
As he finally set the washcloth down, Vergil turned the knobs to shut the shower off and stood there for a moment. Droplets of water clung to his hair and dripped off his chin as he breathed in the cleanly smell a shower always offered. It was relaxing and almost had Vergil believe, for the briefest of moments, that everything was going to be okay. That, despite everything, he would survive this. That everything was _fine_.  
  
Once he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist, Vergil immediately set about rummaging through the vanity to grab hold of more bandages to rewrap his arm. He held them in one hand as he pulled the end with his other, furrowing his brow as he contemplated on just how he was going to manage to do this by himself. He was about to consider biting one end to hold it as he wrapped when a knock came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Vergil?" Dante called, voice low and, dare he say it, nervous. Of what, Vergil could only guess. The door clicked open just a crack, but just enough to make the steam from the shower flitter into the hallway. "You decent?"  
  
Vergil looked down on himself and huffed. "I doubt I have anything you haven't seen before."  
  
A snort was his response before Dante opened the door, the sudden flux in temperature sending a chill down Vergil's spine. He noticed that Dante had changed from what he'd worn earlier to a pair of raggedy sweatpants and that the bandages that adorned his chest from his latest hunt were no longer present. Skin as flawless as it had been the day prior, like nothing had ever happened.  
  
He also couldn't help but notice that Dante seemed a little uneasy.  
  
"If you're just going to stand there then close the door." Vergil turned away and moved to sit on the edge of the tub. "While you may not have any shame, brother, I, for one, don't want to be seen naked. Especially not by Kat."  
  
Dante did shut the door, but only after he stepped into the bathroom. His brow was furrowed as he regarded Vergil, pressing his lips into a thin line before reaching out to take the bandages out of Vergil's hand. Which, upon doing such, had Vergil clench his jaw like he was planning on making a biting remark, but stopped himself once Dante dropped down into a crouch. He gently took hold of Vergil's arm, lifting it to be at eye level and began to wrap it.  
  
"I never really thanked you for having her back yesterday."  
  
Vergil scoffed. "As if you wouldn't have done the same."  
  
Dante's hold tightened a fraction, his thumb creasing the fabric. "No, Vergil. That's not..." He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I know you would do what you can to protect her, even if things have been...bad lately."  
  
Vergil blinked, turning his focus from Dante's face to his hands. "I don't see why you feel the need to thank me for something so simplistic."  
  
Dante opened his eyes and secured the bandage after a moment. "Because it's important." He tore the end of the binding from the roll and locked his eyes onto Vergil's. "I just want you to know that I appreciate what you did."  
  
_Because I want you to stay._ went left unsaid.


End file.
